


Learning Better

by heartsdesire456



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Shao Fei actually does think of Hong Ye as family after marrying her brother, but he still doesn't know her as well as he should. When he accidentally hurts her feelings, Tang Yi helps him understand how he can make it up to her and learn to be a better brother-in-law.
Relationships: Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Learning Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Trapped (slowly, lol) and I always have these headcanons about Dao Yi and Hong Ye's complicated relationship. Like, I totally get that he is hesitant because he was her adoptive father's trusted right-hand man when she was a little girl, so it has to feel wrong to have feelings for her now even if she's a grown woman and capable of choosing who she loves. And I imagine when they do get together, people give them funny looks, especially anybody who KNOWS he knew her as a child before she grew up and he fell for her. However, Shao Fei probably doesn't know how sensitive she is to the subject and since I firmly believe their 'thing' is to bicker and act like they hate each other when they really don't, I just know he would feel bad for TRULY upsetting her. 
> 
> So this happened, lmao!

Shao Fei watched from the doorway as Tang Yi and Hong Ye signed the final papers with their lawyers to fully and completely legitimize Tien Meng for good. No more dirty dealings, no more bribery, no more threats. Legitimate investments and businesses only now. “Congratulations, Sir,” the lawyer said as Tang Yi signed the last line. “You now have an absolutely aboveboard business.”

“Thank you,” Tang Yi said, and immediately Shao Fei stepped into the board room. “Oh, Darling,” Tang Yi said, smiling when he saw him. “I didn’t know you were here today.”

Shao Fei walked to the head of the table and shamelessly plopped into his husband’s lap. “And not celebrate your big day?” he asked, and Tang Yi, ever shameless, just held him by the waist, smiling up at him. “Congratulations.”

“Please don’t make out,” Hong Ye complained as Dao Yi saw the lawyers out. She came over and shoved Shao Fei off of Tang Yi, making him stumble to his feet, and she took his place. “Finally. We’ve done it,” she said and he smiled at her.

Shao Fei huffed. “Sure your wife likes you sitting on Tang Yi’s lap?” he snapped at her.

Tang Yi just huffed out a small laugh. “You know she’s my baby sister, Shao Fei,” he said, and Shao Fei did know. It didn’t mean seeing a beautiful woman on his husband didn’t still annoy him a bit.

“She’s probably young enough to be her wife’s daughter, but that isn’t stopping her,” he snapped, and to his surprise, Hong Ye’s face fell and she looked like he’d slapped her. Tang Yi tensed and glared at him, and Shao Fei frowned. “What?”

“I really hate you sometimes,” she said coldly as she stood up and stormed out, slamming the doors to the board room behind her as she went. 

Shao Fei looked at Tang Yi and pointed at himself. “What did I say?”

Tang Yi stood up and sat on the table, looking at him. “Shao Fei, I love you, you’re my husband, you’re my best friend and my partner in this life.” He shook his head slowly. “But you do not upset my sister. Not even you can do that if you don’t want to make me angry.”

Shao Fei blinked in confusion. “But I was just teasing her. We always do that. I do actually think of her as family, you know? It’s just our thing, bickering.”

“She’s very sensitive about their age gap, Shao Fei,” Tang Yi explained. He took his hands and tugged him to stand up against him, knees on either side of Shao Fei’s hips. Shao Fei just tilted his head. Tang Yi sighed. “She’s been in love with Dao Yi since she was a teenager,” he explained. “He was nearly thirty years old already then,” he explained.

Shao Fei’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. I didn’t know.” He frowned. “Also, ew. A thirty year old man was hitting on a little girl? Gross!”

“No, and that’s the problem,” Tang Yi clarified. “She had an innocent crush, like a lot of young girls around handsome older men. She was fourteen when she started to blush when he did things for her, but he was just being a good uncle,” Tang Yi said, shrugging. “He was Tang Guodong’s right hand man and he was tasked with taking care of her. He didn’t look at her that way and I think she knew it was wrong if he would, but it didn’t hurt less for her to pine for someone she couldn’t have.” 

Shao Fei nodded. “Okay. Then how are they married now?” he asked.

Tang Yi snickered. “She was fifteen when Tang Guodong sent her to Europe to boarding school so she could get the best education ever. I was supposed to take over the criminal side and she was going to be the CEO, so she needed to be very highly educated. She stayed in Europe for University, too.” He smirked. “She left a little girl and came home a beautiful, intelligent young woman. She wasn’t the little girl he was supposed to protect anymore, she was all grown up.” He stroked Shao Fei’s wrists. “And I could see for years that he felt conflicted over that. He was falling for her and she had always loved him. Now she wasn’t shy and a child. She was shameless with her flirting.” He sighed. “And then you will probably remember when she gave up. He always rejected her advances and when she realized he was never going to let go of the little girl they brought home, I told him to let her go. And he did.”

Shao Fei slid his arms around Tang Yi’s shoulders. “I guess I can see how watching her hurt so much was too hard for you,” he said, stroking the back of his neck.

Tang Yi nodded. “And then she got it in her head she would get married to someone for business advantages and you remember the guy she was going to go to Europe to be with?” Shao Fei nodded, vaguely remembering that time. “Dao Yi couldn’t let her go.” He smiled sadly. “He could handle loving her from a distance, but not losing her in his life. So he confessed to her.” He sighed and shook his head. “He’s not quite old enough to be her father, but he is fourteen years older than her. And she’s aware of it.”

Shao Fei sighed, and the guilt really started to hit. “I’ll tell her I’m sorry and didn’t mean to hurt her,” he said. “I understand now. If I had been in love with a man since it wasn’t really appropriate and people knew I was once looked at like a niece, not a woman he could like, I might feel hurt when people called it out, too.”

Tang Yi smiled warmly. “Good thing we’re almost the same age, huh?” he asked, leaning in to kiss him. “Mmmm, I bet you were cute when you were a teenager, weren’t you?”

“God no,” Shao Fei said with a laugh. “I was more awkward looking than I am now. This may astonish you, but this is me after I grew into my ears,” he stressed.

Tang Yi scrunched his nose and smiled. “Oh no.” He leaned in and pecked Shao Fei’s earlobe. “I like your big ears, though. You’re really cute in a dorky way. You have eyes like a deer and ears like one, too.”

“Stop it,” Shao Fei said, swatting him on the shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You know what they say about a man with large features.”

Tang Yi’s grip on his hips tightened some. “Well, they are not wrong about that,” he said, and Shao Fei smirked as he pulled back. He saw a hint of lust in Tang Yi’s eyes and Shao Fei raised an eyebrow. “You know,” Tang Yi said, stroking his thumbs low on Shao Fei’s hips. “I’ve never had sex in this board room. I did in my office, but not here.”

Shao Fei smirked. “Why Mr. Tang, what on earth are you suggesting?” he asked playfully.

Tang Yi slid off the table and backed Shao Fei into the head chair of the table, pushing him down into it. “Mr. Executive, I do believe there’s one more order of business today,” Tang Yi said, kneeling between Shao Fei’s legs. “And it’s a big one,” he said, hands going to Shao Fei’s belt.

Shao Fei moaned and nodded. “I’m sure you can handle it, Mr. Tang,” he said, his voice already lowered in the way that always made Tang Yi’s eyes darken with want. 

“Then let’s get to it,” Tang Yi said, and then he stopped speaking and Shao Fei’s moans were the only sounds in the board room for some time.

~

Hong Ye was in Tang Yi’s office when Shao Fei got home and he tappet on the open door before going in. She looked up and sighed in annoyance. “What, come to insult me again?” she asked and he grimaced.

“Actually no.” He went and leaned on the desk beside her, looking down at her. “After you left the board room-“

“Tang Yi divorced you for being a jerk? Good riddance!” she said sarcastically.

“Actually, he went down on me in the head seat,” he said with a hint of bitchiness, smirking when she choked on her tea. 

“MENG SHAO FEI!”

He chuckled at her face. “But before my husband gave me a blowjob-“ He couldn’t help but piss her off just a little because her glare was too funny. “He explained why what I said upset you,” he said more gently. She looked away. “Hong Ye, I know we bicker and that’s our thing, but I do think of you as family. I would never deliberately hurt you,” he stressed. She looked skeptical. “I didn’t understand your history with Dao Yi. I didn’t understand how what I said could make you feel bad. I promise, I am the last person who can judge your relationship.”

“Most people do,” she muttered, looking down at her hands. “I know how it looks. I know it either looks like I’m a trophy or he’s a pervert. I deal with that all the time. Everywhere I go people think he’s my uncle or my _father_ ,” she said bitterly. “It’s not my fault I had a childhood crush that became deep-seated love when I came back as a grown woman and he was more charming and handsome than ever.”

“I know that now,” he said gently. “The same way I know you’re a very intelligent, powerful woman who could still make me disappear if I was actually picking on your relationship.”

“Even Tang Yi wouldn’t know what happened to you,” she assured him, though with a smile this time. “Thank you for apologizing. I’m grateful.” She scrunched her nose. “Now tease me again, being sincere with you is weird.”

He grinned slowly. “You do know I’ve fucked your brother on this desk many times, right?” he asked, and she scrambled to her feet fast, looking horrified.

“WHAT?! EW!” She backed away, wiping her hands on her clothes. “Also I never needed to know my brother has been fucked before, you pervert!”

He cackled. “Hey, we’re both men, no reason to feel emasculated when both of us have big ones and can give it to the other hard and deep-“

“I’m going to shoot you,” she threatened, and when she actually went towards her purse, he laughed and took off running, because she might absolutely shoot him somewhere non-fatal for what.

When he got downstairs, he nearly ran right into Dao Yi himself. “Oh, Shao Fei. I was just coming to look for you. Your husband is home,” he said politely.

Shao Fei saluted him. “Thanks, your husband is chasing me with a gun,” he teased, and Dao Yi chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Oh hey, I meant to say. If that ever bothers you or her, you can tell me to stop,” he said apologetically. “I just like teasing her about how you’re a good little wife to her.”

Dao Yi smiled, looking up the stairs. “It’s fine with me. If she ever expresses she doesn’t like it, I’ll be sure to let you know. I admit, I do fit the perfect ‘traditional wife’ spot in her life,” he said with a teasing little smile. “And I enjoy it.”

“Awwww, so sappy.” Shao Fei patted his shoulder. “Go calm your angry husband then, good little wife. I said dirty things about her brother so she might actually shoot me this time,” he said, then left with a nod, headed to find where Tang Yi was at.

~

Tang Yi smiled when he felt arms sliding around his middle as he looked out at the pool, considering a swim. “I heard running. Is everything alright?” he asked, leaning back against Shao Fei’s chest, letting him take some of his weight.

“Mmmm. Just running from a gun-wielding Hong Ye.” Tang Yi sighed, shutting his eyes as he leaned more into Shao Fei, making him basically hold him up.

“Darling, what happened to apologizing?” he asked, already knowing the true answer was, ‘because I’m Meng Shao Fei’.

Shao Fei kissed his ear. “I did. We actually had a very heartwarming conversation.” He giggled and Tang Yi smiled because he loved that sound. “And then she said it felt weird to be serious with me, so I informed her I’ve fucked you on your desk, which is where she was sitting, and she threatened to shoot me.” Tang Yi’s ears grew warm because it was true, Shao Fei had done a lot more than just fuck him once at that desk. That was the first place Shao Fei had enlightened him to the fun of cop and criminal roleplay with an actual gun involved. “Are you shy? Tang Yi!” Shao Fei turned him around and pinned him against the glass of the window, grinning. “I love making you flustered.”

Tang Yi sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was thinking about that time you ‘interrogated’ me,” he said honestly. He crept his hands up Shao Fei’s chest. “You know. Maybe you should try to get some information out of me, Officer Meng Shao Fei,” he said, biting his lip. “After all, maybe I know where there is a diamond item somewhere in this house with your name on it as an anniversary present. You could wait a week until the date.” He reached down and put his hand over the bulge in Shao Fei’s pants, making him grunt. “Or you could interrogate this criminal.” He licked his lips. “Long and _hard_.”

In one move that shocked him, Tang Yi was turned around and, before he could even gasp at his face against the cold glass, there was a snap of handcuffs around his wrists. He hadn’t even seen Shao Fei’s cuffs on him, so he was really impressed. And turned on. Very turned on. “Mr. Criminal, it would appear I’ve got to question you tonight.” Shao Fei rubbed his growing erection against Tang Yi’s ass and Tang Yi squirmed. “It might get rough. But I think I can get it out of you.”

“Or put it in you,” he growled, and Tang Yi moaned.

“Do you best, Officer,” he gritted out, and he was immediately pulled away from the glass and marked towards the stairs. 

On their way up the stairs, Hong Ye started down them, only to take one look at the handcuffs on his wrists before he growled in frustration. “When the hell do you two not do perverted things, I swear to God!” she said, then stomped off towards her room. Tang Yi heard Shao Fei cackling evilly as he continued leading him to their bedroom and he just shook his head.

“I fell in love with the cutest idiot ever,” he said, and Shao Fei just swatted his ass in response as he shoved him through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not saying I WILL, but should I write the smutty roleplay sequel, who would be game?


End file.
